


Allow

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [85]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short run for supplies on the way to Virginia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allow

Tara held up a pair of high heeled shoes, making a face. “I never understood the desire that some women had for these shoes. Four inch heels? No thanks. If I shot myself in the foot it would hurt less.”

Michonne laughed and took the shoe from her, “These are ugly, but I used to wear heels like this to work sometimes. Not all day of course, but when I had to leave the office for a deposition or court appearance.” She shrugged and set the shoe back down on the display. “I suppose as a future cop you were all about the motorcycle boots and Doc Martens.”

“Oh yeah,” Tara grinned, “I loved my clunky boots. They were comfortable and if I needed to kick anyone they were so effective.”

Carol shook her head, “I never really thought about shoes, other than as something practical to wear and the cheaper the better if I didn’t want Ed to get mad. Payless was the only shoe store I was allowed to shop.”

“That is really sad.” Michonne gestured around the store they were currently scavenging from, “You should find something nice to put away in your pack. Who knows, when we get to Virginia and Noah’s community maybe there will be an opportunity to wear nice things again. Might as well be prepared.”

“I’ll look, but it won’t be for anything with heels like that.” She tilted her head to the side as she scanned the row of shoe displays, smiling, “We’re going to come out of this run with a bunch of shoes, and you know what some of the men are going to say about women and shopping.”

Michonne touched the hilt of her sword, and laughed, “That it’s none of their business?”


End file.
